


unordinary

by magnoliafilms



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Faeries - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Small Towns, Smoking, Strangers to Lovers, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnoliafilms/pseuds/magnoliafilms
Summary: "How bad is it, what they found?" Hongjoong asked.Seonghwa raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment, "On a scale of arson to murder... I'd say around about a kidnapping.""A what?!" Hongjoong asked, eyes wide, "You stole a person?!"Seonghwa seemed entirely too calm about the situation, and for some reason that only made Hongjoong more upset."Techinally... No?"
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: RARETEEZ





	unordinary

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [AteezRarePairFest2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AteezRarePairFest2020) collection. 



> This piece was Self Prompted, and also started with far less magic and runaway faerie boys and than we ended up with. But here we are.
> 
> I want to thank Unna for beta-ing this, your assistance was greatly appreciated as I tend to be mildly incoherent at times. 
> 
> I'm sorry to submit this as an unfinished work, but I am very much in love with the storyline and more chapters will be coming (I promise).

Hongjoong had never been particularly bothered by the fact that he had to work Saturday mornings. The customers were, for the most part, polite enough, and Yoongi usually let him have a free cup of coffee before the cafe opened for business. 

Though on this particular Saturday, when he collected his belongings at the end of his shift, his phone was practically exploding with the sheer amount of notifications that were arriving at once. Incoming texts in alarming capital letters crowded his screen, and San’s giant face appeared, covering everything else as his phone began to ring.

He held his phone up to his ear and answered the call with a sigh. 

“San?” he said in a tired voice. 

“My guy! What is up?” San said, far too energetically for Hongjoong’s liking, “Listen man, you gotta get over to Woo’s house. You’re never gonna believe what we found!”

Hongjoong rubbed a hand over his eyes wearily, “What you  _ found _ ? Where were you even looking? What  _ did _ you find?”

“Well, you see,” San began, “We were hanging out in the creepy woods…”

Hongjoong groaned. That was never a good start. 

Wooyoung’s house looked out over the town’s resident dark forest. It was a well-known fact that any and all mysterious sightings and happenings that occurred within the town took place there. “Why were you hanging out in the creepy woods?”

“Woo thought he saw a ghost. So, you know, we had to go check it out.”

Hongjoong sighed again. “Why would you–”

San cut him off, “So dude, you  _ have _ to come over. We have a new friend!”

That couldn’t possibly mean anything good. A new friend? “For Christ’s sake… I’ll be over in a minute San. And for the love of god, try not to kill anything until I get there.”

“Yessir!” San said, and Hongjoong could practically hear the salute he was giving through the phone.

Hongjoong hung up and grabbed his phone and jacket from where it hung in the break room. As he left, he waved to Yoongi, hunched over the coffee machine, and smiled at the customers that were inhabiting the cafe.

As he made his way out to where his car was parked on the side of the road, Hongjoong thought of the pile of schoolwork that was, at that moment, lumped messily on his desk at home. He knew that his lack of organisation would eventually lead to an inevitable all-nighter on Sunday evening. But right now he was more concerned about his friends and what they were getting themselves into.

He pushed a hand through his freshly dyed silvery hair and forced out a resigned sigh as he sunk into the driver's seat. It was only 12pm, but he knew that today was going to be a long one.

❂

He pulled into Wooyoung’s driveway in his second-hand silver Toyota pickup. Hongjoong was unsurprised to find Seonghwa standing out the front, a half finished cigarette held to his lips. He pulled it away and blew the resulting smoke in Hongjoong’s direction. 

“Hey!” Hongjoong whined, raising a hand to swipe the smoke out of the air. 

“Took you long enough.” Seonghwa drawled, raising his hand to his mouth again, before dropping the finished product to the ground, and stomping it out with his heavy boot.

“I take it Woo’s parents aren’t home?.”

Seonghwa hummed, jamming his hands deep into his jean pockets. “They left for the weekend, a poor decision on their part, but pretty good for all of us.”

They began their walk down the driveway, it was a narrow gravel path and just before they arrived outside of Wooyoung’s house, Hongjoong turned his head slightly towards Seonghwa.

“How bad is it, what they found?” 

Seonghwa raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment, “On a scale of arson to murder…” he said, and Hongjoong took in a heavy breath in anticipation, “I’d say around about a kidnapping.”

“A what?!” Hongjoong asked, eyes wide, “You stole a person?!”

Seonghwa seemed entirely too calm about the situation, and for some reason that only made Hongjoong more upset.

“Technically… No. I think…” Seonghwa kept his eyes forwards and tipped his head at Wooyoung’s house. “I think you just have to come and see for yourself.”

And so Hongjoong shut his mouth, and every terrible incident that could result from whatever he found inside raced through his head. 

Seonghwa went first, pushing the front door open with a gentle click.

“I’ve got him, San,” he called into the seemingly empty living room. 

“Fantastic!” came the reply from somewhere down one of the many hallways in Wooyoung’s house. “We’re in the bathroom.”

_ The bathroom?  _ Hongjoong thought to himself as he followed Seonghwa inside. Perhaps this wasn’t so bad after all. Maybe they’d only found a toad, or some kind of tadpole. His racing heart began to slow its erratic beating. 

...Only for it to immediately pick up once more as Seonghwa pushed open the door to the bathroom and Hongjoong was met head-on with their newest  _ friend _ .

He felt the blood drain from his face as he stared at what was evidently  _ not  _ a frog. 

“Joongie!” Wooyoung cried when he saw the boy standing in the doorway. “You came!”

Hongjoong couldn’t even find the words to explain how much he wished he hadn’t. His mouth felt dry, and his throat felt as though it didn’t even exist. 

Everything began to spin, twisting and swirly in the corners of his vision. Because sitting on the edge of the bath, was a boy like no other Hongjoong had ever seen.

“You doing alright Joong?” Mingi asked from where he was crouched on the ground. Hongjoong had barely had time to acknowledge any of his other friends' presence in the room.

None of them seemed at all phased by the fact that they had abducted a  _ boy _ from the forest.  _ Where had he come from? Where were his parents? What was going to happen if he didn’t get home? Would the police have to get involved? Were they all going to go to jail? _

Hongjoong began to spiral, his heart rate skyrocketed, and his legs felt like they were about to give out at any moment. 

“I don’t think so…” he finally managed weakly, before turning and pushing past Seonghwa as he ran out of the room.

He didn’t stop until he was back outside the front of the house. He pressed his hands heavily against his knees and tried his best to get his breathing under control.

“I think that was a bit dramatic.” said a voice from behind him. 

“ _ I’m _ being dramatic?” Hongjoong gasped as he turned to face the boy who had followed him outside. “ _ I  _ am not the one who kidnapped an entire  _ human person. _ ” 

“You sure about that?” Seonghwa said, “Because if you hadn’t worked yourself up so much, you might have noticed that he’s not nearly as much of a  _ human _ person as you think.”

Hongjoong stood with his mouth hanging open. “He’s not what?” 

“Do you want to try that again? Because you kinda freaked him out with all of that. He thinks it’s his fault.” Seonghwa looked entirely unimpressed, and Hongjoong hated the disappointed expression he had been fixed with. 

Seonghwa turned away, heading back for the front door. “You coming?” he called over his shoulder. And Hongjoong had no choice but to follow him. 

Hongjoong’s heart still raced when he followed Seonghwa back into the bathroom. Though this time, he didn’t feel as though he were about to pass out. 

The gorgeous boy sat where he had last time, though now regarded Hongjoong with a cautious and guarded expression. 

“Good one Joong,” Jongho called from where he lay inside the bath. Hongjoong hadn’t noticed him when he first entered either. “Freaking out our guest like that. If we’d known you’d burst a blood vessel, we just wouldn’t have invited you.

Hongjoong shot a look at Seonghwa, who simply shrugged and tipped his head at the strange boy who once again, sat perched on the edge of the bathtub. 

On further inspection, Hongjoong didn’t understand how he had possibly thought this boy was normal in the first place. His eyes shone a shimmering golden colour, and Hongjoong found that if he stared too much, he was at risk of finding himself hopelessly lost. 

His ears were ever so slightly pointed at the tips, and the peaks of his canine teeth were just a fraction sharper than would be expected. His skin was smooth, yet he had what appeared to be a faded birthmark under his left eye. 

“Well?” Yunho said from where he leaned against the bathroom wall. “Introduce yourself Joongie.”

Hongjoong finally peeled his eyes away from where they were fixed on the stranger, and glanced over at Yunho, who was watching him with curious eyes. Yunho and Seonghwa seemed to be the only ones who hadn’t fallen immediately under this stranger's spell. Hongjoong was still confused about what they were actually doing in the bathroom.

Or why no one else seemed to find it odd that they had come into the possession of a strange forest boy. 

But he sucked in a heavy breath and turned his attention back to the boy. “My name is Hongjoong.”

The boy still watched him with cautious eyes. He was untrusting at best and eyed him uncertainly.

“I am Kang.” The boy's voice was soft, but tinged with bitterness and held a certain type of heaviness that spoke of unspeakable things, “It is my family name. I do not trust you with my own.”

And like that, an eerie kind of silence fell over the room. But when Hongjoong looked at the faces of his friends scattered around the small room, he knew that this too, was all they had been given.

“It’s lovely to meet you Kang,” Hongjoong said, sticking out a hand rather awkwardly, and when it was not taken and was only met with a disgusted look, he tucked it away into his pocket. “Are you supposed to be here?”

Kang glared at him, but met his eyes with unwavering confidence, “I don’t believe I am.” he said simply.

“He’s a runaway!” Wooyoung explained quickly from where he sat on the bathroom floor. Hongjoong watched as Kang’s upper lip twitched, and found himself fixated on the way it dragged against one of his fangs. 

Kang said nothing, only continued this strange staring contest they had seemed to engage in. 

“You are a runaway... “ Hongjoong began almost unsteadily, no one else seemed to move, and it was almost as though his friends had been waiting for him to initiate this conversation. “Do you need us to help you?”

Kang’s expression did not change, but Hongjoong noticed the way something in his eyes shifted, the way his lips pulled a little tighter around his teeth.

Hongjoong stepped closer, forcing Kang to lift his head the tiniest fraction to maintain that same eye contact. “ _ Who _ are you running from?”

“Step away from me  _ human _ , these teeth don’t just look pretty.” Kang said in a low growl almost immediately. 

Hongjoong backed off, folding his hands together behind his back. The distance seemed to put Kang at ease, and his lips curled back over his fangs, all but concealing them.

‘What even  _ are _ you?” Seonghwa said from his post by the door, and Hongjoong realised he’d forgotten the room was filled by more than just the two of them.

Kang’s eyes flicked away for a second to focus on Seonghwa, but turned almost immediately back to Hongjoong. “I don’t believe  _ your _ kind has a word for what I am.”

Seonghwa snorted, and Hongjoong realised that he had likely left the minute they’d found the creature. He had never been the type to involve himself in the oddities of their group’s antics.

Kang continued, and Hongjoong noticed the almost awed expressions on some of his friends faces as he spoke. “I come from the Faerie Realm. I suppose that’s one way to put it, – what I am – one of the Fae.”

Wooyoung inhaled a little too quickly, and when Hongjoong glanced over at him, his eyes glittered with something almost idolising.

“Where I come from, I am considered… Someone of importance. And as we speak, there is a war raging through my domain. It will not stop for any kind of mortal, and will only cease when the true king claims his throne.”

There was a moment of stillness where the inhabitants of the room paused to think over what they had just been told. Hongjoong was the first to speak. 

“So this ‘true king’...” he said slowly, “Where is he? Why doesn’t he just step up?”

“Because there are too many potential heirs. Everyone and their nephew believed they were the true king. But the most powerful… The most rich and wealthy… They enlisted armies, fighters with swords and magic like nothing we’d ever seen. And they set themselves against one another.”

The silence that had fallen over the room was dense and felt as though it would shatter at the drop of a pin. 

“So how did  _ you _ get here?” Yunho asked from where he stood against the wall. 

“My mother–” Kang faltered, the first Hongjoong had seen of his immaculate mask falling. “My mother believed I was one… A– A potential heir. She was incredibly powerful, but she was wounded when we tried to escape. And so… When she opened the portal to bring me here… She used the last of her strength to send me through… Alone.”

Kang sat facing forwards, almost daring anyone to comment. The only acknowledgement of his true feelings he gave was the tiniest welling of tears in his left eye. But he blinked them away quickly enough that Hongjoong had to convince himself that his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him.

But soon enough, the mask of irrefutable indifference was shifted back in place.

“That was when you found me.” he said to San and Wooyoung. They sat with opened mouths and watched with wide eyes.

“So, you need a place to stay.” Jongho said simply from where he lay in the bathtub. 

Kang grimaced, but nodded, “I hate to ask for help. But it appears that I am stranded in your realm. I do not know the incantation to reopen the portal, nor do I know whether I should return or what I will find when I do make it back. But right now, I need a place to stay.”

Mingi stood up, “I hate to pull out fam, but you know how my place is. It’s a little crowded already.”

“You’re excused.” Hongjoong said quickly as he was reminded of how overwhelming Mingi’s house was. The guy had three younger brothers that had barely made it out of primary school and their small house was barely enough to contain the family of six that resided within it.

“You can stay here until my parents get home. But you’re gonna have to relocate when they get back,” Wooyoung turned to Hongjoong, “You know how they are.”

Hongjoong sighed. He knew all too well how meddlesome Wooyoung’s parents were, and keeping a strange boy in the house would be all too tempting for their strange and probing personalities. 

“Jongho? San?” Hongjoong asked wearily, pushing a hand through his mussed hair once more. 

“That’s gotta be a no from me chief,” San said, “Bringing something from the creepy forest into my house? With my mother?” He laughed. “Fat chance.”

“Absolutely not.” Jongho said immediately. “Where do you think I’d keep him? In my closet?” Jongho lived with his mother and brother in a small two bedroom apartment. There was absolutely no space for a strange fae boy to live comfortably.

“No way,” Yunho and Seonghwa said at the same time when Hongjoong turned to them. Yunho’s parents were rather strict, and liked to know the exactities of where he was at any given time. Mr and Mrs Jeong were… Old fashioned, to put it lightly. And anything outside of the boundaries of what was considered ‘ _ normal’ _ was instantly removed from their place of residence.

Hongjoong knew that Seonghwa was only saying no out of defiance, but the likelihood of getting Seonghwa to allow this stranger even a night in his house was low at best.

Hongjoong sighed, looking around his friends once more. This was why he’d been brought here. 

“Well I suppose you can stay with me,” he said in a resigned tone.

Kang frowned, his forehead creased with the weight of his thoughts. 

“Alright,” he said shortly, and Hongjoong almost laughed at the idea that Kang thought his word determined where he would stay.

Wooyoung stood up from where he was sitting on the bathroom floor. “You don’t have to leave here for a few days Kang. There’s space in the spare room, and I can help you get used to our world before you shift to Hongjoong’s.” He uttered quickly, eyes wide and practically glowing with some twisted kind of admiration. 

Hongjoong watched Wooyoung’s entranced performance and wondered if Kang was conscious of how easily he had entrapped Wooyoung, and most of their little group. Whether it was some elaborate spell he had cast before Hongjoong had arrived at the residence. 

He wondered whether he too would succumb to it when they were subjected to living in the same house. He shuddered at the thought.

_ Think about this rationally _ , he thought to himself.  _ Yunho didn’t seem as though he was affected, and neither did Seonghwa _ .

The bathroom gradually emptied as Wooyoung dragged Kang from the room, a smallish entourage following closely behind. 

“I don’t trust him.” Yunho said firmly from his spot by the wall. “They all act weird around him, like he’s got them all...  _ Bewitched _ or something.”

Hongjoong hummed, and while Yunho’s statement seemed fairly accurate, there was something that didn’t quite sit right with him.

“I think he’s telling the truth,” he finally admitted, “The fangs? That elaborate story? Who comes up with all that as some trick.”

“Telling the truth,” Seonghwa said from the doorway, “Does not mean we owe him our trust. We are allowing him a place to stay, but we would all be wrong to trust him entirely.”

“Then what’s he doing with Sa– With all the guys?” Yunho asked. “Don’t tell me you didn’t see their eyes. And the way they followed after him like bloody dogs?  _ You don’t have to leave here for a few days Kang, _ ” he simpered in a mocking voice incredibly similar to Wooyoung’s. 

“I don’t think you’re wrong, there’s definitely something going on there.” Hongjoong agreed. “But we’re stuck with him for a while now, and I think we’re all just going to have to make the best of an odd situation.”

❂

The best of an  _ odd _ situation didn’t go nearly as well as hoped. Wooyoung looked like he wanted to tear out Hongjoong’s hair when he came to collect Kang a few days later. And only seemed to restrain himself due to the fact that he was able to “escort” Kang into the passenger’s seat of Hongjoong’s truck.

“You’re always welcome here!” Wooyoung called as Kang shut his door and Hongjoong started up the engine. 

When they had driven partway down the road leading away from Hongjoong’s house, Kang dropped his head into his hands, and pressed his fingers against his temples. “Thank you,” he said simply, and Hongjoong didn’t bother questioning the sudden acknowledgement. 

There was a moment of silence as Hongjoong turned right onto the next street before Kang spoke up again. “I’m glad you all didn’t react the same as he did.”

Hongjoong frowned, but kept his eyes on the road, “What do you mean?” he asked.

“The gushy eyes, the unrelenting affection. That bloody voice.  _ Yes Kang. Of course Kang. Let me help you with that Kang.  _ It was starting to drive me insane.”

Hongjoong’s eyes darted over for a second to glance at Kang. This was…  _ New… _

“So you didn’t mean to do that? The magic thing?” Hongjoong asked curiously.

Kang laughed, short and sharp. “I never do. They always fall for what they think I am. Untouchable.” He sighed, and when he spoke again, his voice was somber and melancholy, “They can’t help it.”

“But you’re doing something to them.” Hongjoong said firmly, “Stop it, whatever it is.”

“I’m not  _ intentionally _ doing anything.” Kang said in a tired voice, he lifted his head and fixed a heavy stare in Hongjoong’s direction. There was some weight to it, like it was being fuelled by something almost warm and glittery. “Do  _ you _ feel something?”

Hongjoong didn’t trust himself to open his mouth. He was definitely feeling  _ something _ though he wasn’t sure if it was a by-product of whatever spell Kang was trying to cast on him, or whether it was the shimmering way his eyes looked when they were caught by the afternoon sun.

He really was captivating. 

“No?” he tried in a shuddering voice, but Kang seemed to overlook that tiny detail in favour of moving on with his point. 

“You see!? The enamourment only  _ really _ works when someone wants to be bewitched. When they are looking for something extraordinary.” He paused, watching Hongjoong carefully. “Though I think in your case it’s more that you don’t trust me enough.”

Hongjoong said nothing, but pushed his foot a little harder on the accelerator.

Kang didn’t seem to mind, only took it in his stride as he moved on, “I suppose I wouldn’t either in your situation. You are, from what I can gather, some kind of leader among these people?”

“A leader?” Hongjoong asked incredulously, wondering where Kang might have gotten the notion from. He was far from leader-like, if anything it was usually Seonghwa or San that took charge. Though lately, Seonghwa seemed less engaged. And San was – at the moment – incapacitated for the time being. 

“They all listen to you. When they found me in the forest, not a single one of them really seemed to want to make any kind of decision regarding what to do with me, without you.” 

“That’s… Odd.” Hongjoong said hesitantly, trying once more to discreetly glance over at Kang, only to find the boy staring back at him with unwavering eyes.

“I don’t think so.” Kang said curiously, before falling silent for the rest of the trip.

❂

Hongjoong’s house was the optimal choice for hosting a runaway faerie creature. Mostly because it was so large, and mostly because his parents were never home. They were both consultants for a large tech company that was expanding its branches, and so their small family had moved annually from town to town until Hongjoong had turned sixteen and asked to be left at home. Had asked to remain in one place until he at least finished high school.

It wasn’t that they didn’t care for him. In their own strange way, they did. They had just never properly learnt how to look after a child. They’d bought a house in Kanaan’s Rock. A small, out of the way town that was easy to forget about. 

And Hongjoong took care of himself. He’d gotten good at it over the years. Applied for a job at the cafe a couple of weeks after they’d first moved, tried to settle himself into the town.

He remembered how he’d been scooped up by Wooyoung, who’d sat next to him in level one biology on his first day. Wooyoung had just stared straight ahead at the whiteboard for the first fifteen minutes of class and when the teacher had asked him for the answer, Hongjoong had taken pity on the boy and muttered the answer under his breath.

Mrs Lee had shot them both a disappointed look, but had been pleased that at least one of them knew what was going on.

“Thanks my dude,” Wooyoung had said when her back was turned, “Kinda saved my ass back there.”

Hongjoong had shrugged, “Don’t even mention it.”

With a mischievous grin and a firm shake, Wooyoung had introduced himself, “I’m Wooyoung.”

“Hongjoong,” he’d said with a slight tip of his head, “Pleasure to meet you.”

Of course, with Wooyoung’s friendship came that of the rest of their little crew. 

They’d all worked tirelessly to make sure Hongjoong had felt at home, that he felt like he had a place amongst them.

Often, to Yoongi’s dismay, they crowded into the tiny cafe on the nights that Hongjoong worked late. It was one of the few haunts in their tiny town that wasn’t either a bar or some odd restaurant for elderly patrons. 

Besides, Yoongi could never be too upset. They always paid for their drinks and tipped well. Occasionally, when it was extra quiet on one of the nights he helped close the cafe, Yoongi would let Hongjoong take over any of the leftover muffins and slices that couldn’t be saved for the next day.

Now, standing in front of his house with a faerie beside him, he couldn’t help but feel as though his life were particularly small.

“This is it,” he said quietly. He pressed a button on his key fob and with a beep, locked his truck. 

Kang had no belongings. It appeared that Wooyoung had lent him some of his clothes, as now he was dressed in a dark coloured hoodie and loose fitting jeans, rather than the tan coloured tunic he’d been wearing when they’d first met. 

The only possession he seemed to have brought with him was a small notebook wrapped in some kind of leather. It was darkening and worn, and seemed as though it had been used often. 

Hongjoong wondered what secrets it held. If he were to open it, what writings would he find inside?

When Kang said nothing, Hongjoong stepped forwards and unlocked the front door. When Kang made no move to follow behind him, he turned and stared back at the boy who stood in the middle of his driveway.

“Are you coming?” he asked curiously.

“I cannot,” Kang said almost condescendingly. 

“Well you can stay out here in the cold then.” Hongjoong said with a huff, rolling his eyes and turning away once more.

“No–” Kang said, and the sharpness in his eyes seemed to dissipate, “I mean– I can’t come in unless you invite me.”

“I’m not sure I understand…” Hongjoong said slowly.

“It’s an old piece of faerie lore I believe. The forest, the Faerie Realm… They belong to us.” There was something almost sad that hung lowly in his voice, and if he hadn’t known any better, Hongjoong would have thought Kang homesick.

The boy continued, “But if you’re stupid enough to let us into your homes,” he laughed mirrthlessly, “Whatever we do is entirely on you. That’s what my mother always used to say at least.”

Hongjoong stared back at him. He took a small breath, “If I’m  _ stupid  _ enough to let you into my home,” his voice wavered uncomfortably, “Will you hurt me?”

“If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it by now.”

Hongjoong paused. It was true. If Kang had really wanted to get rid of him, there was ample opportunity during the car ride, and yet here they stood.

“Come inside, Kang.” Hongjoong murmured quietly. He noted the way Kang’s ears twitched at his words and watched the tentative way he approached Hongjoong’s front door. 

He pressed a hand against the space between the doorframe and gritted his teeth as though afraid he were going to be shocked. 

Nothing happened. 

And when he stepped through the doorway without any visible consequences, he let out a strangely shaky breath.

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

Hongjoong shrugged, “It’s no problem.” He shut the door behind the boy and tipped his head, “I can show you the spare room if you’d like?”

Kang offered a tight-lipped smile, “That’d be nice.” He paused, “Thank you, Hongjoong.” He said again.

Hongjoong glanced at him, mildly confused by the sincere expression that marred his face, so different from anything he’d seen from the boy. He offered his most welcoming smile, “Don’t worry about it, Kang."

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/thekeehorse)  
> • [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ghoulhwa)  
> 


End file.
